Red, Black and Blue
by beneaththewater
Summary: (TalaXKai! lemon sented)(One sided RXK) Kai has returned to the blade breakers and it's almost the final match of the tourney...all is well right? Not when he's being plauged with dreams of a certain redhead! COMPLETE
1. Bye Bye Black Dranzer!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or Kai sob so don't sue me!

**Notes/Warnings:** Shounen-ai, lime, and everything in between.

**Red, Black and Blue** _By: Sarrasi_

**Chapter 1 - Bye Bye Black Dranzer!**

Watching the vast expanse of ice shrink away the blue haired teen felt a small pang of regret. He knew Black Dranzer was down there, somewhere. Even now as the helicopter carried them away he could feel it tugging at him ... calling him to come back and retrieve it.

Kai turned his head away from the window in disgust remembering exactly what had happened. How he had betrayed his team for his so-called grandfather - no not his grandfather - Black Dranzer. His hands clenched themselves so tightly on his lap that his knuckles go white but the soaking material under his fingers only served to remind him of the day's events. He suddenly felt a serge of exhaustion and let his shoulders slump slightly for what felt like the first time in months. Resisting the urge to wrap his arms around himself to ward off the cold he couldn't help but wish he had more than his sleeveless shirt on to keep warm (the soaked pants didn't help much either).

As if reading his thoughts Ray moved so he could carefully shrug off his light blue coat he offered it to Kai. Giving it a wistful look Kai shook his head and turned away "I'm not really that cold." At Ray's look of disbelief he added, "Really I'm fine. I don't need your mothering." A gust of wind decided to blow through the helicopter at that moment making Kai shiver before he could stop himself.

"I'm not 'mothering' you. Besides you look pretty cold to me." Throwing the coat over Kai's shoulders Ray grinned

"There that's not so horrible now is it?"

Kai gave him a half-hearted glare before pulling the jacket tighter around himself muttering a barely audible thanks.

"Don' mention it!" He flashed another one of his mischievous grins "All Tyson's hot air is keeping me nice and warm anyway."

"Hey!" Tyson cut in (momentarily leaving his conversation with Kenny, Max and a slightly annoyed Dizzy). He poked the back of Ray's seat "I heard that!"

"Well it is true." Max added, "I don't even remember why I brought my coat."

"Well I guess I do brag a little......"

"A little? You think so?" Kenny looked stunned.

Even Kai had to grin while everyone else laughed outright; it was as if the previous events had been long forgotten. Pulling the jacket closer around himself he leaned back in his and seat stifled a yawn letting his eyes close. And as the voices slowly died away he was lulled into a hopefully dreamless sleep.


	2. Nightmares or Memories?

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own them? Hmm do I? Well?

**Notes/Warnings:** Shounen-ai, lime, and everything in between.

**Red, Black and Blue** _By: Sarrasi_

**Chapter 2 – Nightmares or Memories?**

_"What are you doing?" Tala asked watching Kai as he moved noting that he had carefully shut the door behind him. Tala looked at him annoyed "Just because you're the team leader doesn't mean you can come in here whenever you want." He snapped at the other teen. _

_"On the contrary," Kai grinned making the other unconsciously move backwards a step "that's exactly what it means." He stepped forward but this time the red haired bishi (I couldn't help it! Tala's really bish!) held his ground "Get out Kai!"_

_"Tala, Tala, Tala ... is that any way to treat your master_

_Now Tala's fists were clenched at his sides "You're NOT my master."_

_Kai frowned "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this...Well no, actually I wasn't." He moved a few slow steps closer to the other now within an arm's reach._

_"Do what?" Tala moved again not liking the look in the Kai's eyes one bit. Then he smirked ... Tala had to repress a shudder. _

_Moving at an incredible speed Kai had Tala pinned against the wall within a matter of seconds. Tala – who now struggled valiantly – had his wrists pinned above his head by one of Kai's hands while the other hand moved lazily up and down his side. He tried to kick but realized quickly that the other teen's body was pressed much to close to his for him to do very much at all. _

_"Let-" His protest was cut short when Kai pressed his lips firmly against his in a bruising kiss taking advantage of his slightly open mouth. He let his tongue plunder the hot cavern enjoying the other's taste noting the fact that his captive had slowed in his struggling._

_Tala moaned into the other's mouth but quickly caught himself twisting his head away from Kai's with much effort._

_"What's wrong?" Kai asked sparing a glance at the other's pale neck I'll have to make a my mark there later He smirked at the thought. "Afraid you might like it?"_

_"Y-yes. I mean -" _

_"Don't worry." He whispered in the other's ear "You won't." He moved down so he could suck on hard the skin just below the other's neck knowing that Tala's eyes had widened in surprise without having to look at his face. He let his free hand move down from Tala's side to tug at the waist of his pants. _

_It was at that moment Tala regained control of his voice "Kai ... stop ... You can't-"_

_Kai smirked against the other's skin delighting in the warmth beneath his lips. "I don't think it's wise to tell me what I can and can't do..."_

Kai woke with a start his eyes flew open as he sat up in bed looking franticly around the room for Tala. Get a grip it was just a dream! he scolded himself mentally before turning to stare at a wall. Tala wasn't there obviously it was just ... a bad dream. But did I really do ... that? The truth was he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He could remember most of the things he had done while still in possession of Black Dranzer but some of his memory was, well, blank. He wouldn't tell the others though ... Everything was already going back to normal so quickly! To say that parts of his memory were missing would raise a whole lot of questions he didn't want to or couldn't answer.

He shifted uncomfortably checking the clock beside his bed, the neon red numbers blinked eight o'clock but everyone had already left. That strange ... it's Saturday Tyson should still be asleep for another six or seven hours at least. Where is everyone? He got up and wondered out of the bedroom pulling his fingers through his messy hair. He stopped suddenly when he heard talking coming from the kitchen; he remained still straining his ears so that he could listen to what they were saying.

"Dude, you saw what happened the way he just took their bit-beasts. No remorse no pity-" It was Tyson talking in a serious but slightly hushed tone and Kai knew exactly who he was talking about.

"It wasn't his fault! It was Biovolt! I dunno they did something to him ... you saw those mutated bit beasts and that new Bayblade he had it was-"

"Look I'm not saying it was his fault-" Ray was cut short by Tyson again.

"Then what are you saying Tyson? That Kai's a traitor?"

"No." Tyson was beginning to sound frustrated "I just don't think that we should...you know...let him near our bit beasts for a while. We don't know what happened at Biovolt and for all we know he's still-"

"He's not! That's all over now, Black Dranzer is gone and Kai's fine!" Ray's voice was rising now so that Kai didn't have to strain to hear what he was saying.

"I'd like to believe that too, Ray, but Tyson's right we just have to be cautious about what we say or do around Kai...At least until we know he's okay."

"Max? What do you think then?" Ray asked sounding almost too calm.

"Sorry man, I've got to agree with Tyson and The Chief...I mean we're not going to put him in exile or anything just-"

"I've heard enough. Just because he messed up once you think Kai's a psychopath or something! If it was-"

"You can't let this silly little crush cloud your judgment. He's downright dangerous if you ask me." Dizzy spoke up with her usual bluntness. Kai was taken aback Ray likes me?

"W-what? I don't have – that's beside the point - I don't think Kai would – I mean -" Ray sighed defeated his cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink. "Fine do whatever you'd like but I still think you're over reacting about – Kai!" He stood up, surprised. "Hey we were just talking about you." His cheeks tinted a slightly deeper shade of pink when he noticed Kai was wearing an old pair of Pajamas with the front of his top open he turned away slightly, trying not to stare.

"Really?" Kai acted as though he hadn't heard a thing. "Didn't know I was that interesting." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out an egg idly.

"Yeah, you're usually up before any of us. We were just wondering what happened." Tyson looked relived but Kai pretended not to notice 'Probably thought Ray was going to tell me everything. As if I don't already know. Something brushed against his fingers making Kai blink.

"I'll make breakfast." Ray nodded taking the egg out of his hand "What do you want?"

Tyson jumped in front of Kai almost knocking him to the ground "Let's see...Bacon, toast and eggs yeah! No an omelet – and French fries and-"

"French fries for breakfast?"

"Your right just cook up everything in the fridge!"

"TYSON!"


	3. Kai's Great Escape!

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own them? Hmm do I? Well?

**Notes/Warnings:** Shounen-ai, lime, and everything in between.

**Red, Black and Blue** _By: Sarrasi_

**Chapter 3 – Kai's Great Escape!**

"Alright guys the final match is tomorrow and we need a plan! I'll go up first then-" Tyson started the usual pre-match speech. Well technically it was the night before the match; Max, Kenny, and, Tyson were sitting around on the beds up late talking once again.

"I dunno Tyson...maybe Kai should go fist. He's our best chance at an early lead." Kenny hesitated for a moment. "He knows the demolition boys better than any of us..."

"Don't let Ray hear you say that or he'll probably strangle you!" Max cautioned, mock serious.

Kenny gulped. "Just stating the facts..."

"Hey where'd Doom and Gloom go anyway?" Tyson asked picking at a three-day-old sandwich.

"Ray or Kai?"

"Both."

"I think Ray said that he was going to talk to Kai or something..." A moment of silence passed between the three boys. Kai hadn't exactly been himself lately. His whimpering and talking in his sleep had woken even Tyson (who could usually sleep through several major natural disasters without so much as opening an eye). The four of them agreed something had to be done but Kai being – well Kai – refused to admit anything was wrong.

"Let's concentrate on the match guys..." Kenny finally broke the uncomfortable silence. Whatever remained of the usual lighthearted mood they used to share seemed to have evaporated. No more than a memory from a long time ago...

_** Meanwhile **_

"Common' Dranzer ... Please?" Kai glared at his blade frustrated. How am I supposed to train for the match tomorrow?

Dranzer refused to move an inch out of spite. Not that Dranzer hated Kai (they had been friends to long for that) the Bit-beast simply wanted to teach the boy a lesson. In plan English: This is what you get for abandoning me!

Kai sighed and picked Dranzer up off the floor ignoring the slight cut he managed to get from one of the blade's edges. I'm sorry I abandoned you... Can you at least promise you'll work hard in the match tomorrow? I don't want to lose you too... The Beyblade glowed warmly in his hand. Lesson learned.

"Bad night?" Kai jumped slightly startled (something that was very unusual for him). Either Ray had gotten better at sneaking around or Kai just wasn't as perceptive as usual. Probably a little of both. Nights spent tossing and turning aren't exactly the most restful of things.

"I'm just tired." He stuffed Dranzer into a pocket – unfortunately this aggravated the cut making some blood drip on the floor when he pulled his hand out.

Ray hesitated for a moment "Kai-"

"I already heard the lecture from everyone else. I'm fine alright so stop asking me!" Kai's eyes softened when he saw Ray's hurt look. "Really you shouldn't worry about me so much..."

Closing the gap between them Ray picked up Kai's hand and placed the wounded finger in his mouth. He watched Kai's eyes widen as he stared back shocked speechless. Ray closed his eyes and moved his tongue in a slow circle around Kai's finger tasting the warm copper flavored liquid.

Kai moaned quietly at Ray's ministrations. This was too much. "Ray...Stop...I..."

Ray released Kai's finger licking his lips. He looked into Kai's eyes making them both blush and look away once more. "I...I should go...I have to...do that thing..." He looked at Kai once more (who's expression still portrayed pure bewilderment) before turning to leave. "You should get a Band-Aid for that." He called over his shoulder before disappearing inside.

Kai stared at the door. What just happened? He could still feel the soft touch of Ray's lips long after the boy's ridiculously long ponytail had disappeared behind the door. He thought he wasn't interested in Ray but now...now he wasn't so sure. And Tala... All off those nightmares he'd been having for the past few nights that seemed to become steadily worse. They're not nightmares at all...They're memories...But I wouldn't...I could never...

You can and you did. A cold voice hissed at the back of his mind. It was the truth and Kai knew it. And you want to do it again don't you? You can already feel that little tease Ray squirming underneath you...Begging for release...for your touch...you want to fuck him mercilessly until he screams-

Shut-up! Kai shook his head to clear his thoughts. Great now I'm talking to myself...But what if it's true? He heard a crash followed by laughing coming from upstairs; Tyson had probably fallen off the bed – again. I have to leave. If I stay here then they're all in danger... He cast one more regretful glance towards the window before pulling his coat around him and silently leaving the yard.


	4. Sex and Cocoa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or Kai sob so don't sue me!

**Notes/Warnings:** Shounen-ai, lime, and everything in between.

**Red, Black and Blue** _By: Sarrasi_

_**Chapter 4 -- Cocoa with the Enemy**_

"Here. Drink." Kai sighed accepting the mug of cocoa. First I leave my team the night before a huge match and now I'm drinking cocoa? With the enemy no less. Another fine mess.

Tala took a seat on the couch across from Kai with his own cup. He was a little annoyed at having the other teen come over to his apartment at nearly midnight. Not to mention he felt a little more than under-dressed in just a pair of boxers and an old shirt.

Kai surveyed the hotel room, nothing short of pure luxury. Everything was either black or dark blue. From the lavish full length curtains (drawn open for the night) to the sofa he currently sat on. It was here that Tala was supposed to 'rest' for the next day, seemingly left alone until then.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"They told me...the team...would be staying in this hotel so that I could come here after I beat Tyson."

Tala remained expressionless sipping his hot chocolate. "So why are you here?"

Kai gulped down most of this hot chocolate before answering. It was nice to have something warm at least.

"I've been wondering that myself. You want to know the truth? I'm sick of it. I got rid of Black Dranzer and you know what? I can still hear his voice! I keep dreaming about what happened with you and - What the hell am I supposed to do? It was so simple at first. Be the best blader in the world. That was it. I didn't need a team. I didn't need friends. I didn't need you." He turned away from Tala and stared out the window. The stars twinkled in the dark sky above as if mocking him. Simple, innocent, perfect and so very far away...

"Well you know what? If you want a pity party go back to the Blade Breakers. I could care less. If you want my advice it's simple: Fuck it. My life isn't much better than yours and I'm not going to hold you while you cry."

Kai turned away from the window, a slight smile playing at his lips. "That's exactly what I expected you to say."

"What do you mean he's GONE! WHERE?!?"

"I wish I knew." Ray sighed. Could it have been because of him?

"You know what? That's the last straw! Kai might as well stay wherever the hell he is! He's off the team for good."

"Tyson you can't be serious!"

"I can and I am. From now on Kai's the enemy again...Max I hope you're ready to blade tomorrow."

"Yeah...Sure..."

"Look, Ray, I'm really sorry but this time Kai's gone to far."

Ray nodded mutely. There was nothing he could say to defend Kai now. He was on his own. Wherever he was...

Meanwhile...

"Mm...Tala...Don't stop..." Kai arched up into the other teen's caress. Warm fingers brushed his skin everywhere as Tala held him against the floor. One hand kept Kai from moving his hands while the other teen sat proudly on his chest caressing him.

"You look beautiful. I should be on top more often." Tala whispered. Kai could feel the redhead's warm breath against his neck.

"I'll think about it." Ok so Tala's 'advice' shouldn't have been taken so literally. But that wasn't important.

"You say that like I'm giving you a choice." Before Kai could reply Tala ceased his lips in a kiss. Their tongues darted out and intertwined as the kiss deepened. Tala moved his free hand down and pinched one of Kai's delicate nipples through this thin shirt. Kai moaned into the kiss allowing Tala to plunge deeper into his mouth. He could just barely taste the hot chocolate they had both been drinking...

Kai felt the heat rise in his face. So he hadn't come to make out on the living room floor. Tala was right. To hell with everyone else. To hell with the world.

The redhead pulled away finally with a slight smirk. He could feel Kai panting underneath him in the darkened room. Such a beautiful sight...He could feel himself get hard just watching.

He released Kai's arms and climbed off his waist. "I have a challenge for you."

Kai raised an eyebrow curiously. "What?"

"If you can keep quiet for five minutes, while I do whatever I want to your body, I'll quit Biovolt and turn myself in."

"And if I can't?"

"You quit the blade breakers."

"...Fine."

"Remember. Not a sound." Tala whispered very close to Kai's ear. He bit down lightly on the other teen's earlobe. "Not a move."

Kai closed his eyes trying to block out every sensation. He felt Tala bite and kiss his neck lightly. Before moving slowly lower kissing lightly down his stomach. Something warm brushed against his arousal and Kai bit his lower lip to keep from making a sound. He opened his eyes to see Tala smirking lightly at him.

"What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" Tala unbuckled Kai's belt. He pulled his pants to his knees looking very amused. "Too good for underwear are we?"

Kai opened his eyes to glare at the other teen. Tala gave him another smirk and dipped down enveloping Kai's shaft in his hot mouth. Kai moaned forgetting the challenge at once. The only thing that mattered now was Tala.

He was lost, in every touch, every kiss, and every caress. Every thrust, every moan, this feverish passion; it all seemed to bring him closer to the gods he didn't believe in. Nothing else mattered, but something was missing. Something he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted...


	5. Ghosts

CC: Thirty beautiful (and sometimes threatening) reviews! *Sniff* I'm so PROUD! *Sniff* 

So who do you think won the bet? *Whistles*

~*~*~

He was gone. Kai awoke the next morning to find the room cleaned; even his clothes had been washed and neatly placed on a chair. Everything but the bed he now sat in was in order, as if at any moment, he could leave and no one would know what had gone on the previous night. He didn't need to search or call out a name. Tala was gone without a trace. Really, what had he been expecting? It had meant nothing right? Just...an escape.

Kai climbed out of bed, the modesty of drawing the curtains forgotten, as he passed by those enormous windows. A shower. A hot shower would help. Then he would go to the match. And everything would be as it always was. Nothing had changed... Nothing at all.

~*~

"Get out." He couldn't say it had been a shock, really. Tyson was being his usual bitchy self as far as he could tell. He had a match to get to and no time for *this. *

"Move."

"Or what? You've already run off to join Biovolt and then you just DISSIPEAR?!?! What the hell happened?"

Kai simply glared at Tyson who was, by now, working himself into a fit. It was amazing how much good a solid night's sleep had done. (Jealous author: Yeah, I'm sure you slept well after all that screwing around with Tala . *grumbles*) For once he was feeling like his old self again, funny how sleeping with the enemy dose that.

"You can bitch at me all you want AFTER the match. I'll," Kai sighed. If it would shut him up... "explain everything later."

The loudspeakers boomed before Tyson could get another word out. It was starting.

~*~

"I'm counting on you to win me this tournament Boris. We need those bit-beasts. I expect nothing but TOTAL ENILATION!"

"Well then, Bryan is perfect for the job. We've taught him to block out every emotion but hate."

"If he's not up to the job it will be YOUR head on a platter Boris."

"He won't fail."

~*~

"Ray...?" Kai had finally managed to catch him while the rest of the team had gone out to enjoy the fanfare.

"Hey!" Ray looked up startled, and halfway through changing in the locker room. "Listen...About last night...I..."

"That's not why I left. I thought you should know...After this match I'm leaving for good." Kai turned to leave, but Ray grabbed his arm stopping him.

"You can't. I l-"

"Don't say anything. You'll regret it later." Kai shook his head. Nothing could exist between them. The truth was he didn't know if he was falling for Ray and if he was...Then all the more reason to leave. He wouldn't risk putting Ray in danger.

Ray glared grabbing Kai's other arm. He wouldn't be put off so easily. He pulled Kai back into the locker room, unfortunately throwing them both off balance. Kai was quick to recover and save him from a nasty fall.

He didn't know what was happening, like his brain had been put on neutral and he was watching the whole thing through someone else's eyes. He leaned forward and their lips pressed together for a moment sending shivers up his spine.

Ray pulled away quite suddenly, as if he'd been slapped, no... It couldn't be... How could... He said nothing at all as Kai left.

~*~ (This was supposed to be another chapter but I figure I might as well continue.)

~ First match! Kai VS Bryan! ~

The crowds were chanting now. The energy was electrifying and spreading like wildfire among the fans. This was a beyblade match. This was what he was born to do.

"Three...Two...One...Let it RIP!"

~*~

"A second round victory goes to Bryan! I can't believe this..." The audience was appalled and afraid. Here was their hometown team _winning_. They should be happy! Cheering even! But everyone sat in shocked silence. If something wasn't done that kid from the other team was going to _die_! Killed by a weapon unseen by anyone but the bladers themselves.

~*~

The beyblades clashed again. This time Dranzer nearly knocked Bryan's blade out of the stadium. Some fans jeered and others rejoiced. Kai didn't hear any of it.

He _couldn't _hear any of it. The wind was defining as it continued to slice at his clothing and skin. He knew he was hurt badly but it didn't matter. He had to win and there was no other option. Not for the glory. Not for the world. Not even for his team. He had to win for a promise... A promise made long ago.

~Flashback~

It was so cold. Kai hated this place.

"Did I say to stop? Keep working! You're lucky Voltaire-sama goes easy on you!"

Kai cringed. One hundred more. His stomach hurt from hunger and however many sit-ups he had done by now. There wasn't much choice though. It was either this or impaled on a spike...The spikes would begin looking really good in a few minutes. 

He looked over to the boy working next to him. His older brother would be twelve soon. Nobody else seemed to know or care.

The other boy caught his eye and gave him a weary grin before turning away. 

"We'll get out of here soon. We'll become the best in the world and mom and dad will be really proud! Then we can shut down this hellhole for good. It'll be perfect. We'll be perfect. Just like they wanted." The words were just below a whisper. They'd be beaten if they were caught talking, but that was ok, Kai didn't need to hear. He already knew.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I promise. We're bustin' outta' here tonight."

~End flashback~

They both made it out. The next time they had a run-in with Biovolt his brother was shot dead but he managed to escape. There was nothing heroic about it. This was why he had escaped. Now it was over. The blades clashed one last time then shattered. Tiny fragments scattered everywhere and the crowd cheered. As if they had been collectively holding their breath to make one eruption of noise.

Kai dropped to his knees on the ground as his vision began to swim. Someone was pulling him up. Someone was talking to him. He didn't care. It was over now and old ghosts would be laid to rest.

~*~*~

CC: Well when I started writing this I had a certain pairing in mind but now it could go either way depending on my mood... Well review and tell me what you think! Do ye' spy any plot holes? *Holds up a Kai plushie* *moves it back and forth* Review...You want to review...! 


	6. Hospital Food?

Tala walked into the hospital room as casually as if he belonged there. He wasn't surprised to see nearly all of the blade breakers, sprawled across the floor, asleep. It had been three days. /Quite the show of devotion./ Tala snorted. *Stupidity.*  
  
Exactly what had brought him here in the first place. He should have stayed in hiding with the rest, but he wasn't the type to take things lying down.  
  
All of the children in the abbey, save a few 'exceptions', were killed. There was nothing left thanks to the Blade Breakers. Voltaire had destroyed the evidence, and the only home Tala had ever known. His life had turned to ashes with everything else. He should have killed Tyson for winning that match. Should have...  
  
Should have...God his head hurt. Whatever drug he had in his system during the match was slowly leaving. Wonderful, it was going as painstakingly slow as possible. He shouldn't have come. He was quite obviously unneeded. Tala turned to go, without so much as a look in the direction of the hospital bed. Tactical avoidance, he reminded himself.  
  
He turned around and managed to collide with something distinctly human shaped. Letting out a string of curses Tala stubbed backwards a few steps, tripped over one of the people on the floor, and managed to land on a half empty bag of potato chips.  
  
"'Biovolt teach you all that?" One of the blade breakers, Ray, asked arching an eyebrow. "I have to say I was expecting more."  
  
Tala cursed again slowly climbing to his feet, he looked down at whoever he had tripped over, Tyson. The boy hadn't stirred or moved an inch.  
  
"Frankly, so was I." He replied. He gave Ray the once over, noting how bloodshot his eyes were and the generally weary air about him. Honestly he didn't feel a whole lot better, though he hid it very well.  
  
~  
  
"Why are you here?" Ray asked. His tone was sharp enough to match his temper at the moment. Even the nurse had given up on trying to kick them all out. Who'd want to deal with a bunch of bitchy teenagers?  
  
"My question exactly." Both teens looked over at the laptop under Kenny's arm. He had fallen asleep in the chair and evidently forgotten to turn it off. "What? Suddenly you're our new best friend and come to visit? Or dose Biovolt want to make sure that we're royally screwed?"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Kai! You fucking baka! I know you--" With speed that amazed even Tala, Ray closed the laptop. If Dizzy had anything further to say she held her tongue.  
  
"WHY. ARE. YOU. HERE?" Ray demanded again in acid tones. Tala may not have been the one to inflict all of the damage, but he sure as hell was going to pay for it. He knew deep down that he was just looking for someone to blame, but it was hard to feel sympathy of an opponent like Tala. That was Tyson's special ability. Not his.  
  
To his surprise Tala totally ignored him. Instead he walked right by as if Ray didn't exist.  
  
~  
  
Tala moved easily around the other three Blade breakers, hesitated a moment, the stepped next to Kai's hospital bed.  
  
This wasn't the person he had come to see. This person was much too weak to be Kai. Even if Kai had submitted to him that night...  
  
It wasn't love, really, but it wasn't lust either. It was a means to an end. Kai had simply needed to get away. They had both been satisfied and that should have been it. A clean break. So why was it was so far from being so simple...?  
  
Tala's hand seemed to move of it's own accord. It moved a lock of blue hair from Kai's forehead gently. *Why should I care? He used me and threw me away!* Tala glared at Kai's almost tranquil form. *And the sad thing is I /wanted/ it! Hell I NEEDED it!* His hand fell abruptly to his side forming a tight fist.  
  
~  
  
Ray observed all of this with one eyebrow raised. His current curiosity had managed to overwhelm his temper at the moment. Tala seemed...different. He tried another approach.  
  
"He's fine...Just lost a lot of blood." Oh, that's tact for ya'. "We were all worried about him..."  
  
He could tell Tala was listening even though the other teen made no attempt to acknowledge his presence. Ray moved so that he could see his face, Tala's pale blue eyes were fixed on Kai, betraying nothing but eternal indifference. Ray briefly wondered what the hell had gone on in the abbey...Both Kai and Tala had gone through something he couldn't even fathom, somehow they had both been stripped of all emotion and left with almost nothing.  
  
Almost nothing...  
  
Ray shuddered. It was exactly what Kai's lips felt like that day...nothing left but an empty shell and a hopeless battle.  
  
"Open your eyes you stupid ass." Ray looked up as Tala's voice derailed his train of thought.  
  
"Wha...?" Ray's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when Tala bent over and gave Kai a slow through kiss.  
  
When he pulled away Kai was glaring at him dispassionately. "Stop doing that."  
  
Tala gave his head a little shake. "Hospital food tastes nasty anyway. (CC: He got that for kissing Kai?) Really, if you're going to eavesdrop at least be a man about it."  
  
Ray looked between the both of them awkwardly. *There's something you don't see every day.*  
  
~*~  
  
A doctor walked into the room, clearly slightly startled by Tala's appearance. He coughed and moved as far away from the redhead as possible.  
  
"I see you're awake Mr. Hiwatari." The flustered doctor flipped through his charts. "You're free to leave tomorrow, we just want to keep you overnight for observation." He flipped through his papers again. "It appears a 'Mr. Dickinson' has paid your bill—Ah—Mr. Hiwatari! Where are you going?"  
  
Kai easily climbed off the bed and stretched his arms. "Tell Mr. Dickinson I said thanks. Sorry I can't stay to chat." He frowned slightly. "Where are my clothes?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
CC: -Insert shameless self-advertising here- If you're a fan of YamiMatsu (and darkfic) go read my fic! Midnight Sakura! XD –End shameless self- advertising- Review? Pweese? 


	7. To WHERE?

--One month later--  
  
Tala watched as Kai settled against a tree. His keen eyes picked up on the weariness and general fatigue rolling off the other boy. It was cold as always in Russia but the sun was out tinting everything, including that pale red on Kai's cheeks, golden.  
  
Tala watched this for a while waiting for the other teen to speak.  
  
"Where do I go from here?"  
  
"Where else? Home with your 'friends', I would think. The tournament is over but I doubt that will keep you apart. Vacation's over so back to Japan."  
  
Kai didn't reply, still looking solemnly at the snow.  
  
"I have a feeling that someone would appreciate it." Tala added.  
  
This time he did look up. "He'll get over it. Given the time..."  
  
"Pity. I bet he's excellent in bed, ne?" Tala had the distinct feeling that Kai wanted to hit him — hard. Possibly, not the best thing to say at the moment.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I don't think I want to either." Kai seemed annoyed with a lot more than Tala's hormones, his frown deepened.  
  
Tala rolled his eyes, dropping down next to Kai rather unceremoniously; he gave their surroundings a weary glance. He had no idea why he was doing all of this, why he wanted so badly to help Kai, why this person could somehow mean more to him than just sex. Not that he would mind some action right about now...  
  
"Do you really believe you would have done anything to him? Kai, sometimes your stupidity amazes me," Tala sighed. "Just because Black Dranzer decided to fuck with you head a 'bit, you go all brooding hero on everyone. Man, you really have to get over the whole perfection thing. Biovolt is dead. Voltaire is dead. THEY'RE dead!" Tala pointed at the graves in front of them. The end of one thing, the beginning of another, right?  
  
"I noticed," Kai muttered bitterly. "And I don't have a 'perfection thing.'" He added in a lower voice.  
  
"Sure you don't. Time to get over yourself, you're a hormone driven teenager just like the rest of us." Tala moved so that Kai was sandwiched between him and the tree, letting his voice drop an octave he added. "So act like one."

* * *

Ah, what the fuck right? Nothing left to lose.  
  
Kai brought his hands up to Tala's pale face and pulled the other teen closer. He brought their lips together slowly, deepening the kiss at the same agonizing speed. Tala wrapped his arms around Kai bringing them closer together. Kai dropped one of his hands from Tala's face and wrapped it around his waist instead.  
  
Tala broke away suddenly, looking more serious than he had all day; he squirmed a little in Kai's grip.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Kai looked slightly confused. "According to you I'm a 'hormone driven teenager'."  
  
Tala grinned a little. "And?"  
  
"And..." Kai's blush was tinted his already pink cheeks a brilliant shade of red. "When you're here...it's warm...or hot depending on the occasion..."  
  
Tala blushed as well. "And you spout corny lines like that." (CC: .;)  
  
"Yeah, and I don't have to do everything alone."  
  
Tala smirked. "You did it alone? How many times? I'm sure Ray would have helped you if you asked..."  
  
Kai took a moment to process what he was talking about. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"Sure. You're more the cold shower type."  
  
"Teh. See if I ever have sex with you again."  
  
Kai began to pull Tala's hands off him.  
  
"Like you have a choice. I'm gonna fuck you so hard your relatives over there will be rolling in their graves."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it." He wasn't really pissed, just...tired. Not that he had any doubt Tala would do as he promised.

* * *

"So this is it, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Max and Tyson stood somewhere in the airport talking to Kai. Tala, for some unknown reason, had been stuck carrying in all the bags.  
  
"We'll miss you, man, sure you can be the world's biggest bitch at times, but you're still a Blade Breaker."  
  
Tyson held out his hand and Kai took it, a small smile playing at his lips. "Speak for yourself."  
  
"We'll always be here if you need us." Max gave him a hug before brushing a tear away. Tala had spent some time with them over the last month in Russia. He seemed like a good guy, and to say Kai was content in his company was an understatement. Man, he heard them at night; those two went at it like rabbits.  
  
"Where's Ray anyway? I thought I should at least...say goodbye."  
  
Tyson shifted uncomfortably. "Ya' see he wanted us to tell you goodbye for him...'cuz...he...uh..."  
  
"He's taking this really hard." Max finished for him.  
  
"I know...I'm sorry...Maybe I'll see him again some time and do this properly...but for now..."  
  
"He's not ready to let go." Tala added appearing behind Kai. He wrapped his arms around the other teen, resting his chin on Kai's shoulder.  
  
Tyson huffed. "Get a room why don't ya'?"  
  
"Just not within fifty miles of us. A straight guy can only take so much of you two."  
  
"Told ya' not to be so loud." Kai blushed.  
  
"FLIGHT FIFTY-TWO TO JAPAN NOW BOARDING!"  
  
"Shit we're late!"  
  
"Bye, man."  
  
"See ya'!" Tala nodded.  
  
"So where are we going again?"  
  
"FLIGHT TWENTY-FOUR TO CANADA NOW BOARDING!"  
  
Kai looked mildly horrified as Tala pulled him along.

* * *

Ray flipped through the flight safety manual for the hundredth time. The pages were dog-eared and worn though it looked brand new when he had first picked it up.  
  
Max and Tyson were chatting animatedly behind him. He had an odd feeling that they knew something he didn't.  
  
"Ah. Excuse me..."  
  
Ray looked up from his brooding and let out a small gasp. The most gorgeous guy was standing right next to him. Captivating gray eyes locked with his own, obscured slightly by blonde bangs.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"No...go ahead." Ray moved so that he could get in, getting the perfect view of his leather-clad ass.  
  
Max winked at him and Tyson grinned. Ray mouthed the words 'thank you' before ducking back into his seat. Maybe it would be easier than he thought to get over Kai.  
  
END

* * *

CC's note: Happy endings...sniff I'll miss this! Review me K? Very slim chance of a sequel.  
  
And Yes I know Tala is in this chapter but he IS a teenager (like moi!) and at least one of these guys should act like it, damnit!  
  
And the OC...Well you can't expect me to just abandon Ray! Grin  
  
R&R! 


End file.
